Dibalik Wajah Dingin Itu
by RahimahShim
Summary: KanoKido's story - First Fict that uploaded in here


**DIBALIK WAJAH DINGIN ITU**

A KanoKido Fanfiction

.

Fanfiction © Rahimah Fajri Nurdini

Langkah demi langkah tercetak jelas pada tumpukan salju ini. Dimasukkannya kedua tangannya ke dalam jaket berwarna ungu pudar yang selalu dipakainya setiap hari. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah trotoar yang dilapisi salju. Dan disumbat olehnya telinganya dengan headset berwarna putih yang terhubung dengan handphone yang berada di saku jaket bersimbol bulatan seperti tombol navigasi pada sebuah ipod. Dinginnya cuaca tak dihiraukan oleh gadis berambut hijau yang selalu memasang wajah yang sama dinginnya dengan cuaca hari ini. Atau mungkin lebih dingin dari cuaca sekarang.

"Kido, tunggu aku!" seru seseorang yang membuat gadis yang diketahui bernama Kido ini pun berbalik. Dan terlihatlah seorang lelaki dengan mata bagaikan kucing dengan rambut coklat agak terang tengah berlari menghampirinya. Sudah tahu akan pemilik seruan tadi, Kido pun berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya kembali dengan tempo yang sama.

Akhirnya pemuda yang memanggilnya tadi sudah berada di sampingnya. Masih dengan nafas yang terengah-engah pemuda itu pun bertanya, "Hey Kido, apa kau tak mendengarkanku?". Dan hanya dibalas oleh anggukkan dari Kido.

"Huh! Kau mengangguk, berarti kau mendengarkanku Kido." Ucap pemuda itu lagi sambil berdecak sebal.

"Aku tidak peduli. Lagi pula untuk apa aku menunggummu, idiot? Kau hanya akan membuatku telat saja ke konser Momo. Dan dimana Mary? Kau tak mengajaknya?" Kido pun mengambil nafas sejenak. "Kau itu benar-benar bodoh, Kano! Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan Mary di markas begitu saja?" lanjut Kido dengan nada yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari yang sebelumnya.

Kano pun hanya dapat tertawa mendengar teman atau saudaranya ini mengomel layaknya ibu-ibu. "Tenang saja~ Mary-chan aman bersama Seto. Kau tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu dan juga kau tak perlu mengomel seperti ibu-ibu kepadaku. Hahaha.." jawab Kano sambil tertawa kencang hingga ia perlu menyeka air matanya yang keluar. Kido pun hanya menghela nafas panjang.

Lalu hening yang terjadi sesudah Kano menghentikan tawanya. Ya, Kido bukanlah tipe orang yang pandai membuat suasana menjadi ramai seperti Ene, gadis software milik Shintaro. Dan begitu pula Kano. Kano sebenarnya adalah tipe orang yang ramai, sama seperti Ene. Namun sepertinya kali ini Kano kehabisan topik pembicaraan. Atau mungkin karena mood Kano yang sedang down dan membuatnya terlalu malas untuk mengobrol dengan Kido.

Semakin mereka melangkah, semakin suasana menjadi canggung. Kano yang tidak menyukai suasana ini pun mulai tak nyaman. Tapi apa daya, moodnya sudah terlalu down. Akhirnya, Kano memutuskan untuk membiarkan saja suasana canggung ini mengikuti mereka berdua. Tidak seperti Kano yang biasanya yang selalu membuat suasana menjadi cair meskipun moodnya down.

"_Himitsukichi ni atsumatte "tanoshii ne" tte tanjun na.  
Ano koro o omoidashite hanashi o shiyou.  
Hikoukigumo tonde itte "mabushii ne" tte naite ita.  
Kimi wa donna kao dakke naze darou, omoidasenai na."_

Suara handphone Kido pun tiba-tiba berbunyi. Menandakan ada seseorang yang ingin berbicara padanya. Dengan segera Kido mengangkatnya.

"Yo, dengan Kido Tsubomi."

"_. . . . . . ."_

"Seperti itukah? Ah, baiklah." Kido mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"_. . . . . . ."_

"Iya aku tahu, kami akan naik bus."

"_. . . . . . ."_

"Hn, sama-sama." Dan Kido pun mengakhiri sambungan telponnya. Kano yang tadi mendengar percakapan Kido bertanya, "Ada apa? Siapa yang menelponmu?".

Kido menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menghela nafasnya agak panjang. "Kita harus secepatnya ke tempat Momo konser. Karena dia merasa kurang lengkap tanpa adanya kita. Dan tadi Momo mengatakan, konsernya akan dimulai lebih awal dari jadwal yang sudah ditentukan. Seto dan Mary juga sudah sampai. Berarti kita memang harus naik bus." Jawab Kido dengan nada lemas, namun masih terlihat dingin.

Kano mengerti, Kido memang tidak suka keramaian. Bukan karena kekuatan matanya yang akan hilang jika menyentuh seseorang. Tetapi memang pada dasarnya, Kido adalah orang yang cukup dingin dan menyukai ketenangan. Dan naik bus adalah salah satu yang tidak disukai Kido.

Mereka berdua pun mengubah arah jalannya, menuju ke sebuah halte berwarna merah. Ah berbicara tentang merah membuat Kano teringat kembali masa-masa ketika mereka bertiga, yaitu Kido, Seto dan dirinya masih bersama Ayano. Dan dia juga masih ingat betul ketika mereka menangis karena memiliki mata merah yang mereka anggap adalah kekuatan monster dan diakhiri oleh nasihat Ayano, sang kakak angkat tercinta.

_'Merah adalah warna pahlawan. Maka dari itu kalian harus menjadi pahlawan di dunia ini dengan mata merah kalian. Ingat, kalian itu bukanlah monster. Tetapi kalian itu pahlawan.' _Ya itulah sebagian nasihat dari Ayano yang masih teringat jelas olehnya. Tiba-tiba Kano terdiam karena ingatan yang juga tidak dapat dihapusnya terngiang di kepalanya. Ingatan tentang kabarnya Ayano yang bunuh diri. Sekarang raut wajah Kano berubah menjadi sedih.

Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika Kido menepuk bahunya dan akhirnya membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya itu. "Hey, Kano." Ucap Kido sambil menepuk bahunya. "Mau sampai kapan kau melamun seperti itu? Kau mau kutinggal ya?" lanjut Kido yang hanya dibalas oleh kekehan Kano.

"Kukuku.. Jadi dari tadi kau memperhatikanku ya?" tanya Kano bermaksud untuk menggoda Kido.

_DUAGH!_

Dan tepat sesuai dugaannya, Kido akan terpancing dan melakukan kontak fisik dengannya. Ya, kontak fisik itu mengakibatkat munculnya sebuah benjolan merah yang berada di kepala Kano. Bisa kita simpulkan bahwa Kido memukul kepalanya dengan cukup keras. Dan bukannya mengeluh sakit, tapi Kano malah terlihat senang. Terbukti dari kekehannya. Kano mengerti dengan cara memukulnya, menendangnya, mencubitnya, atau menjitaknyalah yang dapat menutupi kegugupan Kido.

Kano tahu betul kalau Kido menyukai dirinya. Dia diberi tahu oleh Seto yang tanpa sengaja membaca pikiran Kido yang ternyata sedang menggalaukan dirinya yang tengah keluyuran. Dan yeah, itu membuat Kano kegirangan. Pada waktu itu juga ia sempat mendapati semburat merah di wajah Kido saat menendangnya beberapa waktu lalu karena dirinya mengaku-ngaku Kido adalah pacarnya di hadapan semua member Mekakushi Dan.

"Hey idiot! Bus-nya sudah dari tadi menunggu kita!" seru Kido beserta suara klakson bus. Kano kembali sadar.

Senyum lebar tercetak jelas dari bibir Kano. "Baiklah~ Kita berangkat sekarang!" ujar Kano riang sambil menarik tangan Kido masuk ke dalam bus. Kido yang ditarik tangannya hanya bisa blushing dalam diam tanpa diketahui oleh Kano. Senyum kecil kini menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

.

.

.

**END**

Hellow~ Saya author baru disini. Salam kenal ne~

Oh ya, fict ini bukanlah fict pertama author. ._. Sebenernya fict ini buat tugas sekolah hehe.. Tapi mumpung selesai, jadilah dipost disini.

Gomen ne kalo masih jelek.. u.u

Review? ^w^


End file.
